De la amistad al amor
by alale
Summary: Sí somos amigos ¿Cómo es posible que tenga estos sentimientos y estos pensamientos? Esto está bien? ¿Cómo me verá ella?R&H. si quieren saberlo pasen y lean. Contiene contenido explícito desde el principio lean bajo su responsabilidad. TERMINADA
1. antecedentes

Hola!

antes que nada decirles que los personajes y las localizaciones son de J..k rowling yo solo intento que la vida de sus personajes sea un poco más interesante. Traigo una historia de hermione y ron. Es una historia sobre sus sentimientos y como llegaron a expresarlos. Contendrá desde el principio escenas de lemon. Asi que si no te gusta o eres menor lo mejor es que no lo leas. Espero que os guste, no sé ni cuantos capítulos tenga ni cuanto tardaré en subirla; depende de la aceptación,ya que soy novata en esto y no sé como se me dará. Sin mas dilación les dejo con :** D****e la amistad al amor.**


	2. propuestas y consejos

**Les dejo con el primer capitulo empieza un poco subidito de tono pero bueno luego se tranquilaza un poquito. Como siempre la autora de los personajes es J.k .ROWLING , yo solo juego con su vida. Un beso y adelante**

Prologo

-Ron…ah….- un gemido desesperado inundó la habitación.

Ron no podía creer tenerla así, desnuda para él gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo. Bajó su boca y empezó a depositar pequeños besos y mordiscos en el oído y en el cuello de esta. Ella no paraba de musitar entre dientes gemidos y palabras que ninguno entendía. Entonces él empezó a sentir como ella se acercaba al culmen y enloquecido fue aumentando la rapidez de sus embestidas. Ambos no podían aguantar más y cuando el fin llegó, también lo hizo su regreso a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado en su cama, solo y completamente mojado.

-Mierda…. Esto solo me pasa a mi- musito entre dientes y se fue a dar una ducha que limpiara su conciencia y su mente.

Llegó al gran comedor y como no allí estaba ella. Su dulce cara, sus preciosos ojos marrones y su pelo tan alborotado como siempre. Como le gustaría tenerla, abrazarla, besarla,….

-Ron…. Ron ¿qué piensas? que no has probado bocado.-dijo Hermione.

Ron tardó en salir de su ensimismamiento pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que era ella quien le hablaba. Al darse cuenta sus orejas se pusieron del color de su pelo las imágenes de su sueño se le agolparon en la cabeza y entre titubeos musitó:

Eh….. ¿Qué?..Me tengo que ir creo que he olvidado algo. Y con esto se marchó dejando a Harry y a Hermione extrañados.

Salió del gran comedor tan rápido como pudo. No quería que nadie notara que estaba huyendo como una niña asustada, pero a cierto rubio no le paso inadvertido y salió tras él. Como pensaba la comadreja había huido al baño y allí entró el rubio.

-¿Qué wheasly huyendo de la sabelotodo?... –dijo entre carcajadas Malfoy-¿Qué te asusta más de ella? ¿Qué sea tan sabeloto que te vaya a corregir en todo lo que la hagas o es que sabes que no te va a dejar hacerla nada por lo mojigata que es?

Huron eres un imbécil te voy a matar-dijo Ron acercándose corriendo a Draco con el puño en alto.

Draco le esquivó y se rio con ganas.

-comadreja eres un animal no me extraña que estés así con la sabeloto-exclamó Draco.

-YO ESTOY BIEN CON HERMIONE, ELLA ES MI AMIGA Y NADA MAS .DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA MALFOY- grito Ron desacerbado. Agarró el pomo de la puerta del baño cuando escucho decir a Malfoy:

-Te propongo un trato si haces algo por mí, te ayudaré con la sabelotodo ¿Qué dices?-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con Hermione, ella es mi amiga y además yo nunca te ayudaría a nada, MORTIFAGO-grito Ron y se marchó dando un portazo.

Draco se quedó mirando a la puerta y dijo:

-Comadreja volveras!

Había pasado toda la mañana esquivando a Hermione, volvió a la sala común y se tumbó en el sofá. Era tan tarde que no quedaba nadie. No podía parar de pensar en ella, ese sueño le había desestabilizado completamente, ya no podía verla como una amiga. ¿Era tan obvio que hasta Malfoy se había dado cuenta? Esto estaba fatal, no era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica y tenia esos pensamientos. Pero al ser Hermione la dueña de sus fantasías se sentía completamente mal.

ESTO NO ESTA BIEN—gritó sin darse cuenta. Cuando fue consciente de que había gritado como un loco, miró la sala común y vio a un perplejo Harry acercándose a él.

-Tío! Qué te pasa? Te comportas como un loco y se nota que te pasa algo con Hermione-dijo Harry

-Joder tío! Estoy fatal! No sé cómo decirlo-dijo Ron echándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Bueno tú empieza a hablar y así te será más fácil-dijo Harry

-Está bien, veamos, ...tengo sueños muy raros con Hermione y luego no sé que hacer cuando la veo me pongo nervioso y …. No sé tío-dijo Ron evitando mirar a Harry y dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Vale deja de dar vueltas me estas mareando! Veamos, tienes sueños raros ¿raros? Con raros quieres decir ¿eróticos?- dijo Harry con una pequeña risa.

-Joder tío no te rías esto es muy complicado para mi, …..Dijo Ron sin poder bajar el tono.

-vale vale lo siento, pero es que me resulta gracioso tú hiciste cosas antes con lav-lav- te recuerdo! No pensé que fueras a sentirte así cuando ya tienes experiencia.

-lo sé pero con Hermione es distinto ella es mi amiga me siento raro- musito Ron con deje de pesar en su voz.

-vale , lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte , es totalmente normal , Hermione se ha convertido en una mujer muy guapa y tú te has dado cuenta. Ya no la ves como aquella niña que conocimos en primer año. Ron relájate actúa como siempre y házselo saber poco a poco. -dijo Harry

-Está bien lo intentaré….- dijo ron menos preocupado.

-venga tío vayámonos a dormir –dijo Harry bostezando.

Ron cogió sus cosas y siguió a Harry a la torre de los chicos.

**hasta aquí el primer capitulo gracias por leer,me poneis muy contenta.:)**


	3. Besos en la hierba y confusión

**Aqui vuelvo con el segundo capítulo. Este es algo mas movidito. Como siempre los personajes pertenecen aJK ROWLING yo solo me invento la historia sin más les dejo con el capítulo.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana quedaba cuarto de hora para levantarse. Ron estaba relajado y tumbado en su cama. Parecía que la charla con Harry le había tranquilizado porque esa noche no había tenido ningún sueño de esos con Hermione y eso hacía que estuviera mas positivo. Quizá si le quitaba hierro al asunto no sentiría más como el día anterior.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento se fue haciendo la hora. Así que se levantó con renovadas fuerzas. Hoy sería un buen día y con esto se fue a la ducha.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor con Harry ella ya estaba sentada desayunando mientras leía el profeta. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente. Harry estaba muy contento, Ron había seguido su consejo y trataba como siempre a Hermione.

-Harry ,Ron….. Que os parece si vamos esta tarde a sentarnos a los jardines, hará una tarde estupenda según dice el pronóstico ¿Qué me dicen?-dijo Hermione.

- yo no puedo Hermione tengo que hacer un trabajo extra con malfoy de pociones, lo siento- dijo Harry apenado.

Ron no podía creerlo iba a estar toda la tarde bajo el sol con ella ¡solo con ella! Merlín…. tenía que inventarse algo. No iba a poder soportarlo

-Yo, eh, me encantaría pero quiero aprovechar para estudiar- Dijo ron. Joder! No se te podía haber ocurrido algo mejor ¿Tu estudiar? Pensó ron.

-bueno, podemos ir a los jardines después de comer y cuando baje el sol irnos a estudiar ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Hermione.

-si es buena idea- podemos ir sonrió sin convicción Ron. Genial toda la tarde con ella aspirando su aroma y teniendo tan cerca su cuerpo sin poder tocarlo – pensó Ron.

Ese mismo día después de comer, Harry se fue con Malfoy y dejo a un nervioso Ron con una sonriente Hermione. Ron no sabía qué hacer, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió .

-Hermione , ve yendo tú a los jardines que tengo que darle una cosa a neville, que se me había olvidado…-dijo Ron salvando la situación.

-no te preocupes, Ron te acompaño y bajamos juntos –repuso Hermione muy sonriente.

-no, no sé cuanto tardaré y no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de echarte al sol, de verdad Hermione ve tú—dijo Ron con una sonrisa algo falsa.

-Está bien…Ron iré pero te espero, como no vayas me enfadaré—dijo Hermione en plan algo mandón.

-Está bien, en cuanto termine me reuniré contigo-dijo Ron.

Ron llevaba una hora y media dando vueltas no podía hacerla esperar más. Así que reunió todo el valor que pudo y se fue hacia los jardines. Después de buscarla durante un rato, al fin la vio. Pero no estaba preparado para semejante espectáculo.

Ella esta preciosa, echada sobre la hierba, tenía la respiración acompasada la miró la cara ¿estaba dormida? Desde esa posición podía ver sus preciosas y torneadas piernas, su pecho subir y bajar con deliciosa cadencia. Y de repente estaba tan cerca de ella que podría rozar su boca con la de la chica. Sin pararse a pensar lo hizo bajó su boca y la beso. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y como se sentía. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esos pequeños labios le estaban respondiendo tímidamente. Así que continuo besándola acomodó su cuerpo a su lado y la acercó más. Era una sensación excepcional, no podía creerlo. Pero de repente Hermione paró, le empujo y entre titubeos se marchó. Y él se quedó petrificado. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había pasado ¡Ron y ella se habían besado! Anduvo tan rápido como le permitían sus pies. Su cabeza y su corazón iban a mil por hora. ¡Pero no había sido un simple beso! Merlín, cerraba los ojos y le sentía (sus labios, sus manos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

No tenía nada que ver con el beso que se había dado con viktor el año pasado. El beso de Viktor no había tenido nada que ver con el de Ron. Que labios tan suaves y expertos, que bien me había hecho sentir. Suspiró y dijo- Merlín…Que beso….. Pero es mi amigo…yo…yo. Jamás había visto a Ron de esa forma. ¿Que querría Ron?¿porque la había besado?¿Para él no solo eran solo amigos?¿se había equivocado?¿Como había sucedido?Uff….. se iba a volver loca. Pensó mientras entraba en el colegio.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien, al volver a la realidad la vio. Era Luna que la miraba con sus grandes ojos.

-Hermione que rara estas ¿Qué te pasa?—dijo Luna con su dulce voz.

-puf… luna me acaba de pasar una cosa rarísima-dijo Hermione.

-Que cosa? No me digas ¿has visto un dumpkin? yo creí ver uno el otro día pero se marchó muy rápido...no me dio tiempo a verlo bien...dijo luna.

- eh…,no, luna no he visto ninguno….. espera aquí hay mucha gente vayamos a los invernaderos, que a esta hora ya no hay nadie, y te cuento-dijo Hermione.

- vaya que pena que no lo hayas visto,…..está bien vayamos a los invernaderos- dijo luna.

Cuando llegaron, ambas se sentaron en el césped y Hermione le relató lo que había sucedido esa tarde con Ron. Luna no podía creerlo

-Bueno Hermione tranquila ¿sientes algo por él?-preguntó dubitativa luna.

-Eh…. No sé ha sido todo muy confuso estaba dormida y de repente me estaba besando con un chico, y no cualquier chico, mi amigo desde primero. Uff luna no sé.- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-tranquila Hermione no pasa nada, estas cosas pasan, habéis vivido muchas cosas juntos, estas cosas unen mucho y a veces la amistad entre una chica y un chico no es solo amistad- dijo luna.

-No sé luna estoy muy asustada, también soy amiga de Harry y nunca había sentido esto por él, no esperaba que me pasará algo así con Ron y no sé qué es lo que quiero-dijo Hermione.

-Vale, pues lo que tienes que hacer es aclararte y la mejor forma de aclararte es volver a besarle y esta vez quedarte a ver su reacción no huir como una cría asustada- dijo luna.

-¿qué? ¿Besarle? ¿Pero qué?¿noo? Ron y yo somos amigos yo no sé, no sé cómo hacer eso, quizá se haya equivocado-dijo Hermione muy asustada.

-Hermione échale un par de ovarios, ¿equivocarse? Esto no es un examen, Ron te ha besado no es una equivocación-sentenció luna.

-No sé, tengo que pensarlo, esto me supera…..volvamos al colegio que se está haciendo muy tarde-dijo Hermione.

-Hermione, yo creo que lo que menos debes hacer es pensar, hazlo y luego espera a ver qué sucede-Sí, volvamos, será lo mejor- dijo luna.

Hermione miro hacia otro lado con vergüenza y ambas marcharon hacia el lo que no sabían es que allí se encontraba una pareja, que había ido a tener un poquito de intimidad y a alejarse de los ojos acusicas que no entenderían su amor. Ellos lo habían escuchado todo y harían algo para ayudar a Hermione y a Ron. O quizás no para ayudarles.

**Hasta aquí por hoy .Gracias por leer. Si os gusta hacérmelo saber. Buenas noches :)**


	4. trampas y el vestuario,

**Buenas tardes , aquí vuelvo con otro capí siempre los personajes y demás son de J.k rowilng ,Aviso este capitulo es algo más s****ubidito de tono**** que a partir de ahora todos lo serán. Pero bueno no puedo prometerlo...Espero que si les gusta me lo hagan por leer sin más les dejo con el capi :)**

**Cuarto capítulo**

Llevaban días huyendo el uno del otro, no se mantenían en un ningún sitio juntos si podían evitarlo. Claro estaba en las clases no podían huir y se trataban lo menos posible. No se hablaban y cuando lo hacían ni se miraban. Harry estaba harto. Ese beso lo había cambiado todo, tendría que hacer algo para obligarles a hablar, era una situación insostenible. Con ayuda de alguien muy importante para él les tendería una trampa, era lo mejor.

Esa misma tarde después del entrenamiento de quiddtich, todos se fueron a los vestuarios pero al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaba todo inundado. Así que Oliver (el hasta entonces jefe de equipo) decidió que irían a ducharse y cambiarse al vestuario de las chicas. Harry con una sonrisa asintió y se adelantó.

Cuando Ron llegó al vestuario de mujeres se encontró que estaban todas las duchas ocupadas. Así que se sentó a esperar. Cuando Harry salió de la ducha, le estuvo preguntando tanto sobre el partido que se quedaron los últimos. Harry se excuso diciendo que tenía que irse pronto porque había quedado en buscarle unos apuntes a Dean. Con lo que Ron se quedó solo en el vestuario. Se metió en la ducha, pasados unos minutos oyó unos pasos se pusó la pequeña toalla entorno a la cintura y salió. Cuando se vieron se quedaron estáticos y oyeron como la puerta del vestuario se cerraba con llave. Ambos corrieron a la puerta con tan mala suerte que a Ron se le resbaló la toalla y quedó completamente desnudo delante de Hermione. Durante unos segundos no pudieron hacer ningún sonido, Hermione estaba atónita y completamente ruborizada. Ron estaba avergonzado y su cuerpo no le al fin salieron del ensismamiento Ron por su parte recogió la toalla y se la puso en torno al cuerpo y Hermione se dio la vuelta.

-Hermione,…. ¿Que haces aquí?...-preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?...eeeeeh! Malfoy me ha quitado esta mañana mi libro de trasformaciones y está tarde me ha sugerido que podría estar aquí. ¿Lo has visto?-Dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado.

-Malfoy? No, no lo he visto…., Hermione tenemos que hablar-intentó decir Ron. Pero Hermione le cortó.

-¿Qué haces en el vestuario de las chicas?- dijo Hermione con rapidez.

-nada, que Oliver nos ha mandado aquí mientras arreglaban el nuestro,… Hermione en serio no te escapes, tenemos que hablar, somos amigos y el beso del otro día lo ha trastornado todo ¿Por qué huiste?- dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella.

Cuando Hermione iba a responder se dio cuenta de que le tenía a escasos centímetros, se puso muy nerviosa e intentó alejarse pero él la interceptó, como buen jugador de quiddtich que era tenía unos desarrollados reflejos, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-yo , yo no sé…. No huí, pero la pregunta es otra ¿Por qué me besaste?- Inquirió Hermione con algo de autocontrol.

-Yo…. tampoco lo sé…. Te vi y de repente te estaba besando… no fue algo planeado—Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza. Y acariciando el brazo derecho de Hermione. Se estaban acercando peligrosamente cuando oyeron que venía alguien.

-viene alguien ¿que hacemos?...-dijo Ron con nerviosismo.

-No sé no nos pueden ver aquí solos y encerrados…-dijo Hermione que al fin había podido zafarse del cuerpo de Ron.

-Corre vamos a la ducha, venga metete en el cubículo-dijo Ron.

Hermione se quedó estática , hacía mucho calor ¿Cómo iba a meterse en un cubículo con su amigo semidesnudo?¿Con su amigo semidesnudo que hacia un par de días que la había besado?.NO, NO,NO, ESTO ERA DEMENCIAL. Lo que no sabía Hermione es que mientras cavilaba Ron la había arrastrado al cubículo y había encendido el agua. Ahí estaban pegados el uno al otro ,mojados y a punto de ser pillados. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo tensarse:

ALGUIEN AHÍ?-gritó Oliver.

-si, si ….Oliver soy yo Ron, Ron weasley –dijo Ron acercándose más al agua y tapando la boca de Hermione en el proceso.

-Ron, ¿todavía estas en la ducha? Venga date prisa, que tengo que cerrar, menos mal que he vuelto a por mí sudadera sino te habrías quedado aquí solo toda la noche-dijo Oliver.

- ya , gracias, pero….tranquilo Oliver, déjame la llave y yo cierro cuando me vaya, aun me queda un rato. Dijo Ron intentado sonar tranquilo.

- espero no haber interrumpido nada ….xd. Que estarás haciendo ahí…, bueno está bien te las dejo al lado de tus cosas pero no te demores mucho- hasta mañana- dijo Oliver.

-hasta mañana Oliver-dijo Ron.

Y Oliver les dejo solos en los vestuarios. Cuando este se fue, Hermione y Ron estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Hermione tenía toda la camisa pegada al cuerpo completamente mojada y la toalla de Ron pesaba mucho. Ante esta realidad, no se sabe cómo ni quien empezó pero empezaron a besarse desaforadamente. Las manos de ron viajaban por la espalda de Hermione, mientras que ella mantenía las suyas agarradas a los fuertes hombros de este. Este la acercó aun más a él y comenzó a frotar su cadera contra la tripa de la chica. Hermione estaba tan metida en el beso que no fue hasta un rato después, que se dio cuenta de que había, algo entre ellos, algo muy duro que embestía contra su tripa. Entonces cayó en ello ¿eso era… eso era? ¿Era el pene de Ron? ¿Él estaba así por ella? ¿Qué podía hacer? Entre preguntas mentales erráticas se fue alejando de él y este aprovechó para desperdigar dulces besos y mordidas desde su oreja hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Ron notó que Hermione estaba petrificada y paró. Cuándo Hermione dejó de cavilar se dio cuenta de que Ron la miraba y la estaba acariciando el pelo.

-¿Está todo bien Hermione?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-si, si Ron, lo que pasa es que se hace tarde y tenemos que irnos-dijo Hermione intentado disimular su nerviosismo.

-Si, tienes razón, salgamos de aquí-dijo Ron sin entender la situación.

Ron se puso su ropa y le dejó a su amiga una sudadera para que no cogiera frio en el camino hasta el colegio. Y ambos anduvieron hasta el colegio pensando en sus cosas y sin dirigirse la palabra.

**Hasta aquí lo de hoy¿Como estuvo?¿Les gustó? GRACIAS POR ponen muy feliz:):P**


	5. practicas de vuelo y miedos

**Buenas, estoy aquí con otro capitulo de mi historia, este es algo lemon al principio y algo triste luego, pero tranquilas todo sucede por siempre los personajes y las localizaciones son de J-K-Rowling yo solo me invento la mas les dejo con esta entrega.**

**Quinto capitulo **

Ahí estaba ella, Hermione Granger, aquella a la que todos llamaban "la sabelotodo mojigata", encima de Ron solo con su ropa interior. En el cuarto de los chicos, él la había prometido que estarían solos y seguros, que nadie subía a esas horas a la habitación. Y ella no pensó más y le siguió.

Él la besaba y la abrazaba, recorría su cuerpo sin prisa, solo unos pequeños trozos de tela les separaban del placer más absoluto. Entonces Ron desabrochó su sujetador la dio la vuelta y atacó con habilidad su pezón derecho. Ella solo pudo gemir y estremecerse aún más. Mandó a sus pensamientos a volar y se entregó al placer. Mientras él seguía inmerso en los pechos de la chica, ella empezó a acariciar su espalda, empezando a viajar hacía el sur más y más. Agarró uno de los cachetes del culo de Ron y lo estrujó .Este la sonrió y comenzó a besar su boca. El beso fue muy excitante, sus lenguas se rozaban ávidamente y ella comenzó a morderle el labio inferior a lo que Ron emitió un gemido ronco.

-nena….me vas a matar.-Musitó Ron con los ojos llenos de excitación. Mientras bajaba al pecho de ella y mordía uno de sus pezones.

-ay…. ROoon…-Grito ella.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿así que es verdad? Estas intentando llenar el hueco que te dejé con la insípida de la sabelotodo. Esperaba más de ti QUERIDO RO-RO.-dijo lavender.

-Mierda , lavender, fuera de aquí esto no es asunto tuyo, Hermione aprenderá-dijo Ron tapándolos a ambos.

-clarooo, Ro-Ron, ya volverás cuando ella no sea capaz de satisfacerte como yo he hecho en tantas ocasiones-dijo Lavender.

-Que te vayas de aquí YA!-sentencio Ron.

-Está bien Ro-Ro ya me voy, pero te digo una cosa Hermione: Nunca serás suficiente para él-dijo lavender.

Nunca serás suficiente para él, Nunca serás suficiente para él, Nunca serás suficiente para él-repetía Hermione.

-Hermione despierta, Hermione, estas temblando, despierta –dijo Ginny zarandeándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Hermione saliendo de su fatídico sueño.

-Hermione, estas en la torre de las chicas, en el dormitorio, despierta, tranquila-dijo Ginny.

Había sido un sueño, pero que sueño tan real. Todavía podía sentir a Ron y podía ver a Lavender riéndose de la poca experiencia que tenia y de lo poco cosa que era para Ron.

-¿con que soñabas?-preguntó Ginny a una ensimismada Hermione.

-mi sueño, mi sueño era que suspendía mis exámenes-mintió rápidamente a Ginny. NO PODIA CONTARLE SU SUEÑO.

-y por eso repetías ¿nunca será suficiente?, ¿Qué raro no?-dijo ginny.

-sí, sí ha sido un sueño raro, voy a prepararme que voy a irme a la biblioteca a estudiar- dijo Hermione mientras se marchaba.

-pero si hoy tenemos clase…Hermione?-dijo ginny. Pero Hermione ya se había ido…

Eran las 12 del mediodía por suerte solo se había encontrado con Ron en el desayuno y ambos habían actuado de forma normal. Ella tenía estudios muggles y él adivinación. Así que hasta que no fue a los terrenos de hogwards, no se dio cuenta de las dos horas que la esperaban.

Ahí se encontraban algunos de los alumnos del año de Hermione, se acercó a Harry y Ron .Entonces llegó la profesora de vuelo: Madame Hooch y comenzó a hablarles:

-Está bien….alumnos, por favor silencio,….gracias. Bueno tanto el director como yo hemos notado la deficiencia que hay en la habilidad de vuelo en las personas que no juegan al quidditch con lo que varios días de esta semana y la próxima deberán practicar. Ya que dentro de un mes aproximadamente realizaremos una prueba a todos ustedes. La dinámica de estas clases será la siguiente: los alumnos aventajados en el arte del vuelo ayudaran a los que no estén tan aventajados. En esta nota están las parejas, reúnanse, cojan las escobas y aprovechen el tiempo. ¿Alguna pregunta?...dijo la profesora.

-Ante la falta de preguntas les dejo, estaré en mi despacho. Dijo la profesora y se marchó.

Todos los alumnos fueron en tropel a ver la lista, Ron, al ser más alto, pudo verlo antes y gritó.

-Hermione yo seré tu profesor, espero que seas una buena alumna….dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa picarona.

Hermione estaba supernerviosa, sola con Ron, él sería su profesor, estarían muy muy juntos. Esto no saldría bien.

-Hermione? ¿... te parece mal? ¿No quieres que sea tu profesor?-preguntó ron sin entender nada.

-No, no Ron esta bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?-dijo Hermione.

-Ahora mismo, mira ya se acerca mi escoba,-dijo Ron

Cuando la escoba se puso al lado suyo Hermione se tensó, no entendía por qué la sucedía esto a ella. No sabía cómo tratar a Ron y ahora pasarían MÁS tiempos juntos.

-VALE….Hermione!...empezaremos dando una vuelta juntos y luego te enseñaré los pasos ¿está bien?-dijo ron

-claro. Sonrió con poca convicción ella.

Ron se montó en la escoba y se acercó a ella.

-ahora ponte delante y agarra el mango de la escoba- dijo ron.

Hermione con cierto nerviosismo hizo lo que este le dijo, entonces él se pegó a ella y paso sus brazos hacia delante descansando sus manos al lado de las de Hermione.

-Vale prepárate que ya vamos –dijo ron y dio una patada al suelo. La escoba empezó a elevarse y ellos con ella.

Ron estaba contentísimo, estaba rodeando a la chica dueña de sus sueños, dando un dulce paseo y enseñándola algo. Hermione por el contrario estaba tensa como nunca. Notaba a Ron por todo su cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño. ¿Lavender tendría razón? Ella no podría ser jamás como ella. Lavender era una puta y ella se había dado tres besos escasos. ¿Le sería suficiente a Ron? No claramente no se contestó ella misma. Cuando terminaron de dar la vuelta juntos Ron la aleccionó para que volara ella sola, y al tercer intentó lo consiguió, se elevo y Ron corrió a felicitarle y sin darse cuenta como la besó en los labios. Hermione se quedó estática y decidió acabar con la situación.

-Ron deja de besarme a cada momento, tú y yo somos solo amigos y eso es lo que tenemos que ser.-Dijo Hermione a bocajarro.

-Hermione ¿por qué vamos a ser solo amigos si hay algo mas entre nosotros?-dijo Ron.

-¿Quién ha dicho que haya algo más? Eres tú, que me besa a cada instante-dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Yo siento algo por ti, y creía que sentías algo por mi pero ya veo que no, te dan tanto asco mis besos-dijo Ron entre enfadado y disgustado.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya,…..-dijo Hermione. Y se fue corriendo pero Ron la paró y agarrándola del brazo la giró hacia él.

-No seas cobarde, dímelo, algo te pasa conmigo lo sé-dijo Ron

-No me pasa nada deja ya el tema-dijo Hermione

-No pienso dejarlo, me gustas y quiero estar contigo ¿yo no te gusto? ¡Contesta!-dijo ron enfadado.

-NO, NO ME GUSTAS DE LA FORMA QUE YO A TI –dijo Hermione entre soñozos y se marchó.

Ron se quedo en aquel mismo sitio hasta que le sorprendió la noche, y un angustiado Harry lo llevó a la torre.

**Hasta aquí otro capitulo mas gracias por leer y pasad un buen dia.**

**_"si quieres cambio verdadero , camina distinto_****"( no viene a cuento pero me encanta calle 13 )**


	6. Promesas y amor

**Buenasss! ya vuelvo con otro gracias por los reviews ,de verdad.:)****Como siempre la autora de los personajes es J.k .ROWLING , yo solo juego con su vida. Un beso y adelante**

**Sexto capitulo **

Llevaban días sin hablarse. Ron estaba muy confundido, había vuelto a pensar que tener esos sentimientos hacia su amiga estaba mal. Y se castigaba mentalmente cada vez que le volvían a aparecer. Sí parecía que le gustaba cuando la besaba, nunca me apartó es más me siguió el rollo. No entiendo que la puede pasar-pensaba un angustiado Ron mientras se acercaba al baño de prefectos. Siempre iba tan tarde para poder relajarse sin que nadie le interrumpiera. Pero al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que había alguien. Entro para preguntarle si tardaría mucho. Pero se quedó estático al ver a su amiga vistiéndose lentamente. Solo llevaba puestos las braguitas y la falda. Subió la mirada y vio sus pequeños y redondeados pechos y sin poder evitarlo jadeo. Una asustada Hermione miró y se encontró con su amigo. Este empezó a disculparse de inmediato.

-lo siento Hermione de verdad, me he quedado petrificado, de verdad lo siento-dijo mientras ella se escondía tras un biombo que allí había.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ron como, como…. Será mejor que me marche- dijo Hermione y salió a toda prisa.

Ron se quedo ahí oyendo como Hermione se marchaba.

Comenzó a desvestirse, preparó la bañera y se introdujo en ella. Después de un tranquilo baño se encontró más animado lo intentaría de otra forma con Hermione o quizás tenía que darla tiempo, pensaba mientras se vestía. Al recoger su jersey se dio cuenta que había algo tras él. Al cogerlo se dio cuenta de que era un diario, pero no cualquier diario sino:

_Diario de Hermione Granger_ .Ponía con letra pulcra en la portada.

Ron muy sorprendido lo cogió y se lo llevo a la torre de gryffindor .Mientras andaba se debatía si debía leerlo o no. Era un gran paso, sabía que leerlo era violar la confianza de su amiga pero ese libro era la puerta a la" Hermione" que se negaba a darle una oportunidad. Al fin sabría que es lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Entre cábala y cábala llego a la sala común y se sintió derrotado; se sentó en el sofá y sin esperarlo se quedó profundamente dormido. Al despertar, notó como le daba una pequeña mano una dulce caricia. Al abrir los ojos ahí estaba Hermione. Esta se levanto como un resorte al ver que su amigo se había despertado.

-Hola Hermione ¿Por qué te asustas? Ven siéntate conmigo- dijo Ron desperezándose.

-no, no .Ron no es muy tarde. Es mejor que volvamos a nuestras torres-dijo Hermione.

- está bien, Hermione, si es lo que quieres. Cada vez me vuelves más loco-dijo Ron apenado levantándose.

-no, sé si es lo que quiero. Pero es como deben ser las cosas. Ron yo no soy para ti-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo que no eres para mí? Explícate no te entiendo-dijo Ron ceñudo.

-Hermione por favor explícamelo, no entiendo como la persona que más quiero no sienta nada por mi-dijo Ron.

-No es que no sienta nada por ti. Es que esto no es correcto-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué no es correcto que te quiera y quiera pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz? Joder Hermione-dijo ron empezando a enfadarse.

-Ron, cuando te des cuenta de cómo realmente soy esas ideas se irán de tu cabeza y yo me quedaré sola y triste-dijo Hermione intentado ocultar las lagrimas.

-¿Cómo eres? Ya sé cómo eres, te quiero tal y como eres. Eso quiere decir que ¿tú también me quieres?-dijo Ron.

- No, no yo no soy como lavender y a ti eso lo que te gusta.-dijo Hermione omitiendo la última pregunta del chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Que dices Hermione? Si eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti, que eres perfecta y única. No te cambiaria por nadie. Contestame ¿tu me quieres?-dijo ron girándose hacia Hermione y cogiéndola de la mejilla para que le mirase a los ojos.

-Si, Ron yo también te quiero pero…-intentaba decir Hermione pero Ron cubrió su boca y acercó sus cuerpos. Ron besaba con tranquilidad y agudeza los labios de Hermione. Derrochaba una pasión lenta y contenida. Pero Hermione, no aguantó más y lo alejó.

-ves, yo no puedo ser así, yo no soy lavender no soy una puta Ron. Cada vez que me besas de esa forma siento cosas que no puedo manejar. Yo no tengo experiencia y me asusta-dijo Hermione muy avergonzada.

-Hermione eres mi vida. No puedo compararte con lavender porque eres incomparable. Eres la mejor en todo y me da igual si tienes algo de experiencia o nada. Porque tu eres la persona con la que quiero estar. No me importa lo que tardes en coger confianza. Quiero estar contigo y guiarte por tu sexualidad. Si tú me dejas claro está. –dijo Ron esplendido.

- no, se que decir Ron. Creo que te vas a cansar. Soy una mojigata-dijo Hermione.

-di, que me quieres y que quieres estar conmigo. Lo demás irá llegando lo que tienes que hacer es confiar y dejarte llevar-dijo ron abrazando a Hermione.

- está bien te quiero y confió en ti. No me hagas daño por favor-dijo Hermione.

-jamás podría preciosa, ven vamos a sentarnos aquí.-dijo Ron. Ron se tumbó y le dijo a Hermione que se sentara al lado de él está con reticencia lo hizo. El chico la abrazó e hizo que Hermione recargara su espalda en su pecho.

-ves podemos estar así abrazados, no hay mayor placer para mí-dijo Ron besando el pelo de la castaña.

-gracias Ron-dijo Hermione y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Mil gracias por leer:) sigan mandandome reviews me hacen muy feliz. Que pasen un buen dia/tarde. un besazo:)**


	7. el diario y descubrimientos

**Buenas , buenas , buenas. Hoy vengo con un capitulo algo mas cortito pero bueno. Es un capitulo de transicion al principio y el final contiene algo de contenido sexual y explicito entre hombres. Avisadas estais...xd. Como siempre este es el universo de JK,ROWLING . yo solo juego. Sin mas les dejo, espero que difruten:**

**Séptimo capitulo **

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto resplandeciente. Al fin había aclarado con Ron las cosas y parecía que la entendía y no le importaba lo novata que era en lo que al amor/sexo se refería. No había creído que tanta felicidad fuera posible, que Ron se avergonzaría de ella como en sus peores pesadillas pero no Ron se había portado fantástico con ella.

Esa noche habían estado abrazados en aquel sofá de la sala común durante horas y ella se había quedado dormida y él la había subido a la torre de las chicas. Hermione no entendía como, ya que los chicos no podían pasar a esa torre.

Se vistió y fue al gran comedor. Estuvo entretenida leyendo el profeta hasta que llegaron Harry y Ron. Harry se sentó enfrente y Ron a su izquierda. Este depositó un dulce beso sobre los labios de Hermione. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero la encanto. Desayunaron mientras comentaban cosas triviales hasta que la profesora mcgonagall les pidió un momento de atención.

-Queridos alumnos hoy proseguiremos con las clases de vuelo entre compañeros, con lo que, deberán practicar desde las 12 hasta las 14 .Les anuncio que el que llegue tarde o se lo salte perderá puntos para su casa. Sin más dilación les dejo con su desayuno.

La mañana pasó volando y a las 12 todos los alumnos estaban preparados para seguir con sus clases de vuelo, esta vez cada uno trajo una escoba y Hermione y ron volaron a la vez. Este le daba instrucciones a Hermione de cómo debía hacerlo exactamente. Ron estaba muy orgulloso de ella, había cogido el truco a la primera y ya volaba muy bien.

-Hermione ya lo haces fenomenal, con un poco de confianza más, no tendrás problema para pasar la prueba-dijo Ron mientras esta se bajaba de la escoba y le daba un dulce beso.

-Gracias, Ron eres un profesor excelente vaya ya es la hora de comer-dijo Hermione.

- es verdad guardemos las escobas y vayamos a comer-dijo Ron agarrando de la cintura a Hermione y haciendo que ambos fueran hacia el castillo.

-Ron y Hermione se pasaban las tardes juntos, primero comían, luego hacían los deberes y después desaparecían por algún corredor. Así era desde hacía una semana. Eran las 7 de la tarde y estaban abrazados besándose en un banco de uno de los corredores. Ron traía con él el diario de Hermione y quería devolvérselo desde hacía una semana pero no sabía cómo sin que su ahora más que amiga se enfadara y desconfiara de él. Pero sabía que no podía dilatarlo más.

-Hermione, cariño, tengo… algo….algo tuyo-empezó con cautela ron.

-¿algo mío?-preguntó ceñuda Hermione.

- sí, mira-dijo sacando el diario de su mochila y dándoselo-te prometo que no lo he leído-dijo Ron esperando la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu tenias mi diario? pero si lo perdí hace un montón-dijo Hermione levantándose.

- si lo encontré en el baño de prefectos, pero no sabía cómo devolvértelo sin que te enfadaras-dijo ron acercándose a ella.

- ese diario tiene todas mis intimidades, Ron, como lo hayas leído te mato-dijo Hermione enfadándose.

-te lo juro Hermione, no lo he leído, reconozco que me dio la tentación pero no lo hice yo te quiero y confió en ti si quieres contarme algo del diario será cuando y como tú lo quieras-dijo Ron.

- está bien te creo-dijo Hermione acercándose y guardando el diario en su mochila.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando escucharon un ruido procedente de una de las clases. Con curiosidad fueron hacia donde venia el ruido. Jamás habrían esperado lo que vieron. Un furioso y apasionado rubio besaba a su amigo HARRY sin cesar. Las manos viajaban por sus cuerpos y estaban andando hacia la mesa del profesor. El chico rubio subió a su amigo al escritorio y el mismo se subió devorando sus labios. Las ropas empezaron a sobrar y con ello a caer regada por toda la clase. Y desde la puerta a medio cerrar Ron y Hermione observaban perplejos.

**hasta aqui por por leer , si tienen sugerencias o algo que decir Por favor háganlo. un besazo hasta mañanita**


	8. sorpresas

**buenas noches, nuevo capitulo gracias por los reviews. Ya sabeís todo es de , MENOS LA HISTORIA. espero les guste y me sigan leyedo. creo que en 5 capis como mucho habre terminado con la historia. Sin mas a leer:**

**Octavo capitulo**

Intentaron huir sin hacer ruido pero les fue imposible. Justo cuando iban a retroceder la mochila de Ron se precipitó y cayó con un estruendoso ruido. Mierda dijo Ron. Y al instante Harry y Malfoy se habían separado. Harry iba hacia ellos con las manos alzadas.

-Chicos ¿pero que hacéis aquí? ¿Estabais espiándome? ¡No me lo puedo creer!-dijo Harry llegando hacia ellos y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros qué? ¿Que mierda estabais haciendo? ¿Harry te estabas dando el palazo con un mortifago?-dijo Ron enfrentándose a él.

-Eh…eh…. comadreja deja los insultos-dijo Malfoy.

-tranquilo draco me ocupo yo tu vuelve a tu torre-dijo Harry mirando a Malfoy.

-tranquilo draco…..DRACOO, pero ¿Harry te has vuelto loco? Dijo Ron.

-si, si me iré porque si no le plantó una hostia a la comadreja que le dejo hecho un acordeón-dijo draco se puso su camiseta le dio un rápido y casto beso a Harry y se marchó dejando a Ron anonadado.

-Harry ¿sois novios o algo así?-dijo Hermione, mientras Ron seguía petrificado.

-si, algo así Hermione-dijo Harry intentado ocultar lo raro que se encontraba.

-pues me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado el amor, si Malfoy es lo que quieres adelante-dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-¿Qué dices Hermione? Estás loca? ¿que Harry esta con Malfoy? ¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo sin más?-dijo ron alejándose perplejo de ella.

- Malfoy le hace feliz ¿Quien somos nosotros para juzgarles?-inquirió Hermione.

-¿Qué dices Hermione?¿te pones de su parte?¿¡esto es increíble!-se cruzó de brazos- me voy no puedo creer lo que ha pasado aquí. Quédate con Harry, él es más importante que yo, al parecer.-dijo Ron y se marchó. Cuando Hermione iba a contestarle le interrumpió Harry.

-No te preocupes por mi Hermione. Ve tras él, te hará caso al instante eres su perdición.-dijo Harry agarrando a Hermione del brazo.

- no, no Harry. Ron ha sido injusto contigo, le dejaré pensar y mañana hablaré con él-dijo Hermione.

-está bien, volvamos a la torre anda-dijo Harry.

-Bien, volvamos. Pero en el camino quiero que me cuentes con pelos y señales como sucedió todo con Malfoy-dijo Hermione. Harry se sonrojó pero se lo contó todo. Ya que necesitaba un amigo con el que compartir.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione buscó a Ron, pero no lo encontró. Le preguntó a todo el mundo pero nadie sabía nada. Al ser sábado Ron tenía plena libertad para escabullirse de ella todo el día si quería.

Eran las 12 de la noche, y aun no había vuelto se sentó en el sofá en el que habían dormitado ya hacia unas semanas y le esperó. Poco a poco se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando una ligera caricia sobre su mejilla la despertó, abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con Ron.

-perdona Hermione pero no he podido evitarlo-dijo ron yéndose.

-No, no espera no pasa nada. Ven hablemos- dijo Hermione.

- Hermione, mejor no, es tarde-dijo Ron.

-Me da igual, hablaremos, te has comportado como un asno con tu amigo, ahora me vas a escuchar-sentencio Hermione cogiendo a Ron del brazo y llevándolo hacia el sofá.

- sé que me he portado mal, Hermione. Pero es Malfoy ¿Cómo mierda va a querer a Harry? ES MALFOY-dijo Ron.

-Bueno, él también tiene corazón y creo que nos ha ayudado bastante…-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ayudarnos?-dijo Hermione.

-¿por quien casualmente acabe yo en el vestuario contigo? Pregunto Hermione alzando las cejas.

-Malfoy, peroooo-dijo Ron.

-Ni peros ni peras, Ron. Es mucha casualidad que tú te quedaras solo, en los vestuarios (cuando siempre volvías con Harry) y yo apareciera porque Malfoy me quitara el libro y luego me instara a buscarlo en el vestuario. A demás nos quedamos encerrados ¿De verdad piensas que todo fue una casualidad?-dijo Hermione.

-tienes razón. Cuadra mucho, yo le dije a Harry que estaba muy preocupado y boom encerrado en el vestuario, seguro que fueron ellos.-dijo Ron apenado-

-bueno pues tienes que darle una oportunidad a Malfoy y se la caga con Harry le jodemos sino les apoyamos a ambos es fácil, dulce Ron-dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, tienes un efecto en mi alucinante nena, eres capaz de calmarme-dijo Ron y abrazó por la espalda a Hermione.

-Solo, soy muy racional cariño.-dijo Hermione y se dio la vuelta. Se empezaron a besar primero con cautela y luego pasionalmente.

Ron fue llevando a Hermione hacia el sofá hizo que se tumbará y luego él se tumbo encima. Estaba en el paraíso aunque solo la abrazara y la pegara contra él, eso le valia. Pero entonces Hermione se pego más aun a él dejo su cara y comenzó a bajar su mano derecha por la espalda de Ron. Cuando llego al borde de la camisa de este introdujo la mano para sentir piel contra piel. Algo saltó de emoción en Ron dejó la boca de la chica y empezó a morder y succionar con vehemencia el cuello. Hermione soltaba pequeños suspiros y se estremecía, su mano izquierda había hecho el mismo recorrido que su mano derecha y ahora cada una descansaba en uno de los omoplatos de Ron. Hermione hacía rato que había dejado de cuestionárselo todo y había empezado a disfrutar y sin darse cuenta su boca hablo más de la cuenta:-Roooon …ahmmmm….MAS, mas-Ron paró súbitamente y la miró a la cara.

- ¿ estás segura?-dijo Ron deseando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-si, Ron , algo , mas por favor-dijo Hermione tragando saliva.

-vale, iré poco a poco nena-dijo Ron . Con esto siguió besando el cuello de la chica y con una de sus manos comenzó a bajar hasta que la posó en el pecho de Hermione-Dime si es demasiado ¿vale, nena?

Hermione asintió y Ron siguió con su tarea mientras besaba porciones de su cuello y su mandíbula masajeaba un pecho y luego iba al otro. Intentaba poner sus pezones duros pero con tanta ropa se le hacía más difícil. Hermione era toda gemidos y susurros. Cada vez que Ron la hacía gemir clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de este. Ella no se imaginaba que fuera tan tan bueno. Estaba excitadísima y sabia que él también. Era notable.

Ron subió a su pequeña boca y le dio un dulce beso, que Hermione no entendió ya que desentonaba con los anteriores. La miró y dijo:

-Hermione, quiero pedirte algo-dijo Ron sonriente. Hermione notablemente asustada dijo:

-ohm, vale dime , sin preámbulos.

-Hermione , ¿quieres ser mi novia?.-dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.

¿Qué? Clarooo, eres maravilloso-dijo Hermione.

Se besaron y Hermione se apoyó en el pecho de Ron. Ya se encargaría él de cuidarla si se dormía.

**gracias por leer me voy a dormir que ha sido un dia duro. Besos de chocolate y nata**


	9. novios y amor

**hola! vuelvo con nuevo capitulo , este capi tiene algo de escenas de draco y harry si no te gusta no leas la parte en la que harry busca a draco. gracias por leer me ponen muy contenta. Ya saben todo es de JK ROWLING , excepto la trama que es mia. Sin mas les dejo con la historia:**

**Noveno capítulo**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, en ese mismo instante Hermione estaría haciendo su examen de vuelo. Ron confiaba en ella, era la mujer más lista y guapa que jamás había conocido. Seguro que salía airosa del trámite. Pero aun así estaba nervioso, no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala común, ella le había dicho que en cuanto terminase iría a contarle cómo le había ido. Pero es que ya eran las 9 y no aparecía.

El que si apareció fue Harry, Ron decidió que sería un buen momento para disculparse. Así que se dirigió a él con paso decidido.

-HARRY…..-Dijo Ron.

- ¡ey! Ya pareces de mejor humor ¿Has cambiado de idea?-Preguntó Harry algo extrañado aún.

-Sí, si lo siento Harry de verdad. Le daré una oportunidad a Malfoy….pero si te lastima, lo mato-dijo Ron seguro de sí mismo.

-estas perdonado…. Y si me hace daño, tienes mi permiso para matarle...xd-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios. Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron con camaradería.

-Además Harry,…..gracias por ayudarme con Hermione, ya somos novios-dijo ron rascándose la coronilla.

- nada no se merecen, necesitabais un empujón en la dirección apropiada, que bueno tío! Mira tu preciosa novia está ahí-dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda y subiendo a la torre de los chicos.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo fue?-dijo Ron.

-Hola Ron, creo que me fue muy bien pero hasta esta noche no sabremos nada-dijo Hermione mientras Ron se sentaba y esta se sentaba en su regazo y lo besaba.

-Seguro que has sacado la mejor nota, tengo la novia más sobresaliente del mundo-dijo Ron y ambos rieron como bobos.

Estaban terminando sus cenas cuando el director Dumbledore pidió silencio.

-Queridos alumnos, ya están las puntuaciones del examen de vuelo hoy, con lo que ya están colgados los resultados en cada una de las salas comunes. Como las mejores puntuaciones han sido obtenidas por gryffindor y slythering, mañana se celebrarán sendas fiestas en su honor. Para decidir en cuál de las dos salas comunes se celebrará llevaremos a cabo un sorteo en esta urna mágica. Por favor, un representante de gryffindor y otro de slythering. Escriban el nombre de su casa y pónganlo en la urna-Se levantaron, Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini. Hicieron lo que les mandaron y volvieron a sus respectivas mesas-De acuerdo ahora una mano inocente. Preguntémosle a la urna. ¿Quién recogerá el destino del lugar de la fiesta?-dijo el director

La urna se tomó su tiempo y respondió con claridad y rotundidad-Neville Longbottom-

-si, Neville longbottom se encuentra en el comedor, Por favor que se levante, se acerqué coja una papelito y lo lea en alto-dijo el anciano director.

Neville siguió las instrucciones y leyó en alto-SLYTHERING- y se volvió a sentar. Las demás casas se callaron y slythering estalló en vítores.

-de acuerdo que así sea, slythering se encargará de hacerles una buena fiesta a las demás casas y con eso concluirá el primer trimestre y al día siguiente les darán vacaciones de navidad. Gracias por su atención continúen con su velada.

Eran las 12 y Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigían a las mazmorras rumbo a la fiesta que los de slythering había armado para todos. Harry estaba muy nervioso, Draco y él expondrían su relación delante de todo el colegio. Al fin llegaron, Ron y Hermione se mezclaron con la gente y Harry fue directo a buscar a Draco. Llevaba dos horas buscándolo, cada vez estaba más desesperado. Así que se le ocurrió subir a buscarlo a su habitación. Después de mucho buscar, entró en la habitación debida. Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, parecía dormido, se acercó a él y le susurro al oído.

-Bombón, ¿será que te quedaste dormido el día mas importante para los dos?-dijo repente Draco abrió los ojos, y lo que Harry vio le dejo estupefacto Draco tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Mi amor ,¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla.

-he , he ,… he intentado confesárselo a mi madre , pero no paraba de llorar por la muerte de mi padre en azkaban….. Lo siento Harry no he tenido fuerzas-dijo Draco volviendo a gimotear.

-No te preocupes cariño , se lo diremos cuando este mas recompuesta. Yo te quiero y no quiero que dañes a la persona que mas quieres.-dijo Harry y lo besó.

-Tú también tienes mi amor Harry , eres una persona maravillosa , gracias por entenderlo-dijo Draco

Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente las manos rodaban por sus cuerpos sin prisas. Harry se postró delante de draco y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a lo que este hizo lo mismo con Harry. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban desnudos amándose. Harry cuidaría de Draco él sería su paño de lagrimas y la mejor forma de demostrarle su amor , era abrazarle y dejar que se perdiera en él como tantas veces habían hecho. Draco estaba mal y Harry quería que lo olvidase por un momento.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, se quedaron tumbados y abrazados. Harry corrió los doseles de la cama y ambos se precipitaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ron y Hermione seguían en la fiesta al llegar se habían separado y ahora Ron no encontraba a Hermione. No estaba con su hermana, ni con la gente de gryffindor , ni con luna ….eso era muy raro.

Estaba pensando cuando unas pequeñas manos le agarraron la espalda haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

-Huoula Ronald WEASLY- dijo Hermione dándole un tremendo beso en los labios a su novio. Ron la miro con cara de espanto.

-Hermione ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ron.

-no me pasha nada, estoy mejor que nunca , vámonos a un lugar apartado y e demuestro lo bien que estoy nene-dijo Hermione insinuándose provocativamente.

-Hermione espera….¿has bebido?- dijo Ron acercándose a su boca lo que hizo que esta le jalara fuerte hacia ella y lo volviera a besar.

- solo he bebido un poquito de ponche no seas hermano mayor conmigo y vámonos-dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero,

-Hermione ese ponche tenía alcohol y si será mejor que no vayamos a que duermas la mona-dijo Ron.

-ohhh….alcohol….. No me digas, uouou no iremos a estar solos y juntos fuera de aquí-dijo Hermione bailoteando.

- no , Hermione , te irás a dormir , llevas una buena cogorza, mañana tendrás una buena resaca-dijo Ron.

- no , Ron , no me voy de aquí hasta que me prometas que iremos a pasarlo bien tu y yo solos-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué? Hermione….. Pero ¿Que te pasa?-dijo Ron extrañado.

- NENE ME MUERO POR HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO,- dijo a voces Hermione.

Entonces Ron la cogió la echo sobre su hombro y se marchó de las mazmorras dejando a todos los de alrededor estupefactos.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo noveno, espero que les haya gustado .acabaré la historia en unos cinco capis más y empezaré a escribir otra sobre Draco y Hermione , que me esta rondando, basada en la telenovela AMOR REAL . Que tengan un buen sabado. un beso y gracias por leer**


	10. Borracheras,Madriguera y Entrenamiento

**Nuevo capitulo:) ya sabeis los personajes son de JK-ROWLING la historia mia. Este capitulo trae un poquito de todo, si lemon tb, espero que les guste y me lo comuniquen. un beso . A LEER:)**

**Onceavo capitulo**

-Ron, Ron bájame ya!-grita Hermione mientras pataleaba.

-espera, cariño, que ya llegamos-dijo Ron palmeándola el culo.

- No, no bájame ya que si no voy a vomitar-exigió Hermione.

-está bien está bien –y diciendo esto la bajo.

-Ahora mucho mejor, mi amor-Hermione se fue acercando cada vez más a Ron-podríamos escondernos por alguna salita de por aquí que te vas a enterar-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y besaba y mordía sus oreja.

-Hermione, tranquila, es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama. Venga-dijo Ron agarrando a su novia de la mano tiernamente.

-Jo, es que ya no te gusto ¿por qué me rechazas?-dijo ella haciendo pucheros.

- no, me gustas, me encantas. Pero no quiero hacerte el amor estando borracha y en una clase por ahí perdida menos, quiero que sea romántico y bonito. Que es lo que tú te mereces-dijo Ron.

-Jo, Ron que cosas tan bonitas dices, pero aun así yo quiero estar contigo ¿qué te parece si me entrenas? Recuerdas lo bien que me enseñaste a volar en escoba?, pues igual-dijo Hermione.

- ¿un entrenamiento? No sé Hermione yo creo que lo mejor es ir poco a poco y así te irás soltando-dijo Ron.

-ya pero si me enseñas, me dará menos vergüenza, porque sabré en cada momento como van las cosas-dijo Hermione.

-no sé , amor , mañana cuando seas mi Hermione recatada de siempre lo hablamos ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Ron-

-Está bien, pero no creas que vas a encontrar otra vez a la Hermione recatada, voy a ser una leona….grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-dijo Hermione mientras se tiraba encima de Ron besándolo.

Ron no se lo esperaba y cayeron los dos al suelo y siguieron besándose. Ron se levantó y ayudó a Hermione. Y juntos llegaron a la sala común, se despidieron con un buen beso y se fueron a dormir

-.

-Hola entrenador sexy-dijo Hermione al oído de su novio. Esta frase hizo que Ron tosiera como un loco y su pantalón comenzara a estar estrecho pero solo por una zona.

-Hola Hermione¿ cómo te encuentras?-dijo Ron mientras Hermione se le sentaba al lado y comenzaba a desayunar.

-Bien amor , algo resacosa pero bien, va a ser horrible la vuelta a la madriguera,ufff el expreso. Dijo Hermione con una mano en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes mi amor , no saldremos hasta la tarde , se te pasará la resaca antes seguro –dijo dándole un beso dulce en los labios.

- si eso espero- dijo Hermione tomando algo de zumo-entrenado ¿Cuándo empezaremos esos entrenamiento?.

-que? Lo recuerdas? Pe pero… te parece bien?-dijo Ron nervioso y expectante.

-Por supuesto quiero ser la mejor novia¿ cuando empezamos?¿En tu casa?-dijo Hermione.

-Tan pronto? Claro cuando tú quieras… si estás segura…-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Pues en tu casa será la primera clase-sentencio Hermione algo seria.

-ya estaban en la madriguera , habían llegado la noche anterior y se habían ido a dormir. Hermione con ginny y Harry con Ron. Estaban desayunando cuando Hermione le susurró a ron

-nene , estoy expectante por lo que me tengas preparado-dijo ella.

-shhh, ya veras , pero no hables de esto aquí-dijo Ron tocando la pantorrilla de su novia.

Pero molly no quitaba los ojos de encima a la parejita y les inquirió

-¿ Que ya eres mi nuera Hermione?

-¿Qué? –dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

-Mamá , no avergüences a Hermione-dijo Ron.

-yo no avergüenzo a Hermione , solo pregunto. Pero Ron ya puedes ir quitando la mano de la pantorrilla de ella , que estamos comiendo dijo Molly.

-¿Qué? Mamá!-dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como Hermione y devolviendo la mano a su sitio.

-Ron tendremos que poner cuidado en que tu madre no nos pille con el entrenamiento, es tan estricta.-dijo Hermione en susurros a Ron.

-tu no te preocupes que no creo que haya problemas-dijo Ron también en susurros.

Entrenamiento 1ª parte: besos y magreos.

Ron estaba en el covertizo esperando a Hermione , ya solo faltaban segundos para que llegara, ella era muy puntual asique él lo tenía todo listo.

-Hola-dijo Hermione haciendo saber que ya estaba allí.

-amor , hola, ven que te explico lo que haremos hoy-dijo Ron ya ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Ambos estaba muy nerviosos , Hermione porque no sabía que le tenía preparado y que tendría que hacer . Y Ron porque sabía que eran las primeras veces de Hermione y quería que ella fuera feliz.

-vale ,de la primera parte del entrenamiento, hemos hecho cosas con lo que solo es seguir avanzando , estas desacuerdo Hermione?-dijo Ron. La chica asintió con la cara roja y Ron comenzó a besarla.

Mientras la besaba fue tumbándolos en el sofá , Ron arriba y Hermione abajo. Ron la besaba mientras la acariciaba por encima de la ropa comenzó en sus pechos y bajo hasta su vagina. Al notar hacia donde se dirigía ron Hermione se puso muy tensa.

-Tranquila amor , si en algún momento es demasiado y quieres parar solo tienes que decírmelo, no pasará nada-dijo Ron acariciándola el pelo.

-si , si está bien , solo es nuevo para mí .solo continua.-dijo Hermione. Ron asintió y siguió haciendo lo mismo, llevaban media hora, Hermione ya se había acostumbrado al toque de Ron y ya estaba más tranquila asique Ron empezó con la siguiente parte.

-Vale amor , ya te has acostumbrado a que yo te toque, pues ahora tú me vas a tocar a mí ¿ de acuerdo? –dijo Ron.

-ehhh…. Ron….pero yo no sé-dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

-cielo tu solo acaríciame, por encima del pantalón , arriba y abajo es solo eso-dijo Ron

-Está bien , dijo Hermione tragando sonoramente.

Ron comenzó a besarla el cuello y cogió la mano de Hermione y la puso encima de su erección.

-lo más importante es que estés a gusto y hagas hasta donde quieras. Vamos amor, acaríciame.

Hermione comenzó a acariciarle lentamente de arriba abajo , según fue subiendo de velocidad , Ron comenzó a gemir y a ponerse muy duro. Cuando llevaban largo rato acariciándose una campana les saco de su hechizo , era la campana de comer.

-Amor , paremos , tenemos que ir a comer y no podemos aparecer así de sofocados dijo ron señalando su erección que era perfectamente visible. Se acercó a ella y la dijo.

-Los has hecho fenomenal amor, estoy expectante por la segunda parte del entrenamiento-Dijo Ron mientras Hermione se sonrojaba y le abrazaba.

-ay ron eres el mejor novio-dijo Hermione

-tú sí que eres la mejor, vayamos a comer-dijo Ron.

Estaban todos sentados en el salón hablando animadamente, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados muy pegados ,cada cual hablaba con una parte de familia weasley de temas sin importancia. Eran las ocho de la tarde , Ron se desperezó y dijo-me voy a la ducha-. Y se fue tranquilamente.

Ginny que estaba ayudando a Ron con su plan cogió a Hermione y anunció nosotras nos subimos arriba. Hermione la miró estupefacta pero la siguió. Subieron las escaleras y Ginny se paró en la puerta del baño y la dijo- aquí te quedas amiga, yo ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer- y guiñándola un ojo siguió subiendo hacia su cuarto. Hermione estaba frente a la puerta del baño, cuando un mojadito Ron abrió la puerta y dijo- Ven preciosa, está será la segunda parte de tu entrenamiento.

**Hasta aqui el capi espero que les haya gustado, cada vez queda menos para acabar la historia gracias por leer y si quieres puedes dadme tu opinión...Un besazoooooo**


	11. Entrenamiento parte 2

**Buenas , hoy solo les digo que si leen esto sea bajo su responsabilidad hay demasiado contenido sexual explicito. Asi que les dejo con la continuación del entrenamiento. Ya saben los personajes son de JK ROWLING. A leer**

**Capitulo duodecimo**

Hermione entró con cierta reticencia y nerviosismo en el baño de la mano de su novio.

-en…..- tosió -… ¿En qué consistirá la segunda parte?-dijo ella alejándose de su novio.

-tranquila preciosa, hoy nos acostumbraremos a estar desnudos delante del otro, y si te atreves llegaremos a algo más…. ¿estás dispuesta?-dijo Ron tendiéndola la mano.

-desnudos?...ufff…. pero Ron ¿y si entra alguien de tu familia?-dijo Hermione pegándose a la puerta.

- nena, te juro que no entrará nadie, confías en mi?-dijo Ron que seguía con la mano tendida hacia Hermione.

-claro, si, por supuesto que confío en ti…. pero-dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron de la mano.

-pero nada, cielo, te juro que no hay nada que temer .Ven-dijo Ron. La acercó a su cuerpo, la beso y susurró en su oído-Tranquila no te preocupes de nada. Mientras su boca decía estas palabras, comenzó a bajar las manos hasta cintura y las metió tras la camiseta. La miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y comenzó a subirla. Dejando a la chica solo con su sujetador. Estuvo largo rato observándola y acariciándola. Subió su mano al tirante de la chica y mientras lo dejaba caer le dio un dulce beso que se tornó en mordisco cuando oyó el gemido que esta había soltado ante el beso. Realizo la misma operación con el otro tirante. Abrazó a Hermione y mientras esta descansaba su cabeza en el musculoso hombro .Ron soltó el enganche y el sujetador se precipitó hacia el suelo. Hermione viéndose desprovista de su prenda jalo más fuerte a Ron hacia ella para que no pudiera verla.

-no te preocupes amor, lo estás haciendo fenomenal, cuando estés lista para seguir solo tienes que decírmelo-dijo Ron con cariño.

-esta…. está bien espera un poquito vale?-dijo Hermione aun temblando.

-No hay prisa, pero si, si quieres que paremos no hay problema, en serio Hermione-dijo Ron.

-No, no ….. Estoy bien solo algo cohibida aún, pero creo, creo que puedes seguir-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron a los ojos, este asintió y bajó sus manos hacia el botón de los pantalones de ella, y mientras la besaba desabrochó el botón y fue bajándolos. Según los bajaba fue deslizando su boca por el cuerpo de Hermione. Cuando estuvo arrodillado frente a ella, empezó a jugar con su lengua en el ombligo de la chica. Y la fue instando a salir de sus pantalones. Memorizó esa imagen y comenzó a quitarle las zapatillas y después los calcetines. Dio un beso en cada uno de los deditos de los pies de Hermione y esta sonrió con incomodidad.

Ella seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, consciente que en cuanto Ron la despojara de la pequeña prenda estaría completamente desnuda y eso la hizo apretar más los ojos.

-nena, abre los ojos , quiero verte-dijo Ron mientras ponía los dedos en el borde de las braguitas de Hermione. Cuando esta al fin abrió los ojos él comenzó a bajar la prenda con vehemencia. Hermione empezó a sofocarse y Ron se excitó todavía más al verla en ese estado. Hermione salió de sus braguitas quedando completamente desnuda, siendo consciente comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado. Ron la dio un dulce beso en su pubis y realizó con su boca el mismo trayecto que anteriormente. Cuando estuvieron ambos de pie , ron encendió la ducha y mientras esperaba a que el agua se caldeara se quito la toalla y abrazó a Hermione para tranquilizarla.

-Amor , cuando el agua este calentita , entraremos los dos en la ducha, la siguiente parte del entrenamiento es que nos lavemos el uno al otro pero si lo prefieres , podemos solo mirar mientras cada cual lava su cuerpo ¿Qué prefieres?-dijo Ron.

-Yo , yo lo que tu elijas –dijo Hermione claramente abochornada.

-No amor, esa es la cosa , tú elijes, yo seré feliz con lo que elijas-dijo Ron.

-eheee está bien-suspiró y tragó saliva-podemos intentar lo de …lo de lavarnos-dijo Hermione.

Genial , ven entremos en la ducha que ya está preparada-dijo Ron

Hermione intentaba mirar a cualquier lugar menos a su novio desnudo, nunca antes había visto a un hombre así. Se armó de valor y se dijo- venga una pequeña miradita-.

Ron era perfecto tenía el torso trabajado y muchísimas pecas lo recorrían. Sus brazos eran muy fuertes, al igual que sus manos grandes y callosas por el duro entrenamiento de quiddtich. Su vientre era plano y su miembro era , era , no sabía cómo explicarlo , parecía grande y robusto. Buen en realidad ella no sabía mucho acerca de ese tema. Quizá ese era el tamaño normal. No lo sabía pero aun así la parecía grande. De repente cayó en que llevaba largo rato mirando a su novio sin decir nada , cuando dirigió sus ojos a los de Ron se ruborizó escandalosamente y se dio la vuelta diciendo-Perdona, no , no. Perdona….quizá deberíamos dejarlo ya…-dijo Hermione a punto de salir de la bañera y esconderse debajo de la cama. Pero Ron la puso un dedo en la boca y la dijo:

-Tranquila, está bien, nos has hecho nada raro solo te has detenido a mirarme, como yo he hecho mil veces, ¿seguimos? O si quieres irte?-dijo Ron mirándola.

-No , no está bien- dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió y la guio hacia la ducha , cogió el gel , se lo echó en la mano y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su novia desde los hombros hacia abajo, cuando llegó a la intimidad de esta dijo.

-Nena , voy a intentar algo si es demasiado solo dime que pare y lo haré¿ de acuerdo?-dijo Ron y Hermione asintió.

Ron metió dos dedos en los rizos de su novia, comenzó a masajear a su novia , primero de arriba hacia abajo y según fueron subiendo los gemidos de ella comenzó a dar con cadencia pequeños círculos. Los gemidos de Hermione se hicieron cada vez más audibles y seguidos y cuando vio que Hermione estaba apuntó el susurro que abriera los ojos que quería verla. Esta así lo hizo , Ron elevó la velocidad de los círculos y Hermione llegó al orgasmo casi al momento. Cuando Hermione volvió a la realidad, pestañeo pensando si había sido real , nunca se había sentido así. Entonces Ron bajó sus labios y la dio un tierno beso. Y la susurró eres la mejor. Hermione sonrió de medio lado se armó de valor y le dijo ahora me toca a mí. Ron se quedó atónito por lo predispuesta que estaba su novia y la miro hacer. Primero cogió el gel se lo echó en la mano y comenzó su labor, hizo un recorrido , cuello, hombros , brazos, pecho, abdominales, ombligo y cuando bajo su mano se extrañó al encontrar que lo que había estado mirando antes ahora había aumentado en proporciones. Sin decir nada Hermione siguió lavando el bajo vientre de Ron pero sin atreverse a bajar más, cuando Ron dijo , Hermione no tengas miedo, solo acaríciame si te sientes cómoda , no tienes ninguna obligación hoy hemos hecho mu….-pero Ron no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione le interrumpió jalando su erección y acariciándola de arriba abajo con cadencia. Hermione no sabía lo que hacía pero al ver como gemía y como empuja contra su mano. Pensó que no lo estaría haciendo del todo mal. Ron acercó su cara a la de su novia, pegó su frente a la de ella y la susurró: un poco más deprisa nena. Cuando Hermione aumentó la velocidad, Ron comenzó a besarla de una forma salvaje que la hizo volver a calentarse . Este empujó una cuantas veces más y culminó con gemidos erráticos en la mano de Hermione. Ambos se quedaron jadeando, después de unos segundos, Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y la lavó con dulzura. Cuando hubo terminado la besó y la dijo :

-eres perfecta , salgamos de aquí porque sino….. No soy responsable de lo que te haga-dijo Ron saliendo de la ducha poniéndose una toalla y envolviendo a Hermione en una más grande.

-tu sí que eres perfecto , me estás haciendo sentir tan feliz-dijo Hermione ambos se sonrieron y se quedaron abrazados hasta que estuvieron secos. De repente oyeron como molly les llamaba se vistieron con celeridad y salieron del baño como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el encuentro en el baño , Molly se olía algo porque no les había dejado ni un momento solos y no habían podido continuar con el entrenamiento. Ambos notaban la necesidad ,Cuando estaban juntos no paraban de tocarse y de besarse.

Estaban cenando ese sería la ultima cena por la mañana volverían a howards. Ambos estaban expectantes , Ron sin poder remediarlo había bajado la mano a la rodilla de Hermione y había comenzando un paseo hacia el interior de sus muslos. Hermione se notaba demasiado acalorada, había recordado lo que Ron podría hacerla si tuvieran un par de minutos solos. Pero Ginny la había sacado de su ensoñación y arrastrado hasta la alacena para que pudiera coger el postre. Cuando volvió, se sintió valiente y directamente posó su mano en la erección de él .Este la susurro-

- No me puedes hacer eso , aquí , se me notará,….-dijo Ron suplicante.

- Tu empezaste bombón ahora báncatela-dijo Hermione y comenzó a mover su mano con más rapidez a lo largo de la erección de su novio.

Ron empezó a hiperventilar y Hermione se apiadó de él y subió su mano a la mesa. Ron la miró agradecido y para cuando terminaron de cenar su erección ya no era tan visible. Yendo hacia la sala, Ron le dijo a Hermione al oído:

-preciosa te vas a enterar esta noche, vas a gritar tan alto mi nombre que te van a oír en howards, te lo prometo-dijo besándola tras la oreja y acomodándose en el sofá. Hermione le miró estupefacta y este la sonrió con picardía.

**Gracias por leer :)**


	12. Tacticas orales

**Bueno aqui vuelvo con otro capitulo, os informo que quedan 2o 3 capis mas para terminar, espero que les este personajes son de jk rowling . Este capi es casi todo de sexo explicito.**

Capitulo trigesimo

Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas en el cuarto de Ginny, esta sorprendentemente había desaparecido. Después de lo que le había dicho Ron se había quedado ensimismada, pero al ver como corría el tiempo y la hora de irse a dormir se acercaba. Se empezó a poner nerviosísima. Y se había excusado del salón entre tartamudeos que a Ron le habían parecido muy graciosos, ya que la miraba desde el sofá mordiéndose el labio para no estallar en carcajadas. Y allí llevaba ya dos horas esperándolo. No sabía si quería que apareciese o no estaba muy indecisa y no paraba de cuestionárselo todo.

¿De verdad se atrevería a hacerla eso? Esta era la casa de sus padres, podían meterse en un lio. Desde luego no podía ni quería ver a Molly enfadada con ellos. Si venía desde luego que le echaría no iba a perder su buena reputación ante su familia por algo que podía esperar. Por el día era una cosa pero por la noche NO. Porque….porque les podían oír perfectamente en el silencio de la noche y eso la avergonzaba. Pensó autoconvenciendose y comenzándose a mecer. Ya era muy tarde Ron no vendría dijo Hermione para sí, y se puso un delicado camisón. Se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida tranquilizándose por momentos.

Llevaba lo que parecía segundos dormida cuando notó que había alguien más en la cama, dos manos la agarraron de la cara y comenzaron a besarla primero lánguidamente y luego pasionalmente. El chico fue apartando la ropa de la cama y acomodando su cuerpo entre el de Hermione.

-preciosa, lo prometido es deuda,-dijo Ron y comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos desde su clavícula a sus pechos.

Los saboreó y amasó mientras Hermione se mordía el labio para evitar emitir ningún gemido. Eso estaba bien, eso podía manejarlo hasta que Ron, hizo algo que la hizo cohibirse, siguió con su recorrido de besos de sus pechos bajo a su ombligo hizo un dulce círculo alrededor de este con su lengua y comenzó a bajar por su bajo vientre. Sin darse cuenta tenía el camisón por los hombros fue cuando entendió lo que Ron pretendía, comenzó a negarse mientras se bajaba el camisón.

-Ron, ron , no no no , estamos en tu casa , no puedes hacerme eso … eso aquí no –dijo Hermione.

-Hermione nadie va a entrar no te pongas nerviosa, relájate nena, venga quiero saborearte-dijo Ron acercándose a esta, pero Hermione fue más rápida y en un descuido de Ron se levantó.

-No , no Ron .Tú ahí , ahí , tu boca no no aun-dijo Hermione desvariando.

-Hermione, no es nada del otro mundo. Solo quiero besar todo tu cuerpo, saborearte de arriba abajo que seas mía por completo. Además, es parte del entrenamiento, ven anda-dijo Ron tendiéndola mano.

-¿que no es nada del otro mundo? Qui… quizás para ti, pero para mí es un mundo. Será mejor que te vayas esto no será bueno ni para ti ni para mí-sentencio Hermione abriendo la puerta. Pero Ron dio un salto y la cerró rápidamente intentado hacer el menor ruido posible.

-No pienso marcharme de aquí sin hacer lo que he venido a hacer. Entiendo que estés asustada pero créeme que ambos lo disfrutaremos, créeme, sino te gusta te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Ron suplicante.

-¿y si es a ti a quien no le gusta? Ron yo no sé si esto…-iba a decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida por un famélico beso y unas manos que le agarraron el culo hacia arriba tan fuerte que estaba segura de que le dejarían marca.

-¿qué sino me va a gustar?¿cómo? eres perfecta y que no haya habido nadie entre tus piernas antes que yo hace que viva con una plena erección desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Hermione me encanta como sabe tu cuerpo y estoy seguro que en cuanto saboree tu sexo me quedaré prendado de él como lo estoy de ti, ¿Confias en mi?-dijo Ron todavía cargando a Hermione.

-Sabes que sí, pero esto,…dijo Hermione titubeando.

-esto es como lo demás, ya sabes si no te gusta no vuelvo a hacértelo, vamos túmbate y deja de pensar-dijo Ron dejando poco a poco a la chica.

Como Hermione no se movia de la posición en la que él la había dejado, Ron le dio un palmada sonora en el culo y esta despertó de su ensueño. Ese golpe le había mandado un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro. Era algo que nunca había sentido y la había sorprendido gratamente.

Allí estaba de nuevo, mordisqueándose los labios con nerviosismo. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a sólo un suspiro de los suyo.

-Preparada o no, voy a saborearte nena.

Ella esta vez no se escapó de su agarre, tampoco intentó apartarlo. Simplemente lo miró, parpadeando exhaló y cerró sus ojos apretadamente.

—No estoy segura...

—No hables. —Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo, abrazándola más profundamente—. Ahora no.

—Mírame, nena.

Despacio, muy despacio, fue abriendo sus ojos, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Él sabía lo que ella veía en sus ojos. Hambre. Cruda y pura hambre..

—Mi lengua arde por probarte. No me lo niegues nena. Por favor.

Ante el breve asentimiento de Hermione él movió sus manos más abajo y acarició la piel suave de detrás de su cuello, llevando su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Su pequeño cuerpo, cabía perfectamente contra él, y supo, instintivamente, que el final del entrenamiento llegaba que la próxima vez que la tuviera así se hundiera en ella porque estaba perfectamente seguro que encajarían y no se separarían jamás. Una vez, dos veces, sus labios rozaron los suyos, ligeramente.

Su aliento acarició su nariz, sus mejillas, como si él esperara una invitación para entrar dentro. Cuando ella no abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y la deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Ella gimió, un bajo y tembloroso sonido que le llegó a Ron a lo más profundo de su ser.

—Abre las piernas para mí, —dijo él. Sorprendentemente ella lo hizo como hipnotizada.

Su lengua resbaló fácilmente en su interior, y él comenzó un baile, hacía atrás y hacía delante. Al principio, el movió la boca con cuidado, como tanteando y, pero sus reservas pronto se derrumbaron y aumentó el ritmo.

Ella empujó sus caderas inconscientemente hacia Ron más fuerte y más rápido. y sus brazos envolvieron su espalda, arañándole la piel con las uñas. Ella gimió, intentando fundirse con su piel. Su sabor se volvió más intenso con la pasión y el deseo intenso que se fraguaba en su interior.

-Deliciosa, —susurró él, obligándose a sí mismo a apartarse de ella durante un momento para observarla—. Quiero más.

—Más. Mucho más. —Ella tiró de él de nuevo hacía ella, apretándolo y manteniéndolo cerca mientras mecía sus caderas hacía delante.

—¿Hermione quieres que siga?

—No pares, —dijo ella. Cada vez que entraban en contacto la lengua de Ron con su sexo, Hermione gimoteaba.

Y a él le gustaba que él fuera el único que había conocido a Hermione en ese entusiasmo lo atravesó mientras se imaginaba todas las maneras que él conocía para satisfacerla.

—No es suficiente, —jadeó ella, con la respiración irregular y los ojos aún cerrados. Ella continuó meciéndose contra él—. Me prometiste más. Quiero más.

Sus palabras fueron directamente a su pene, endureciéndolo y elevándolo hasta el punto del dolor. Pero sabía que este era el momento de Hermione con lo que comenzó a introducir dos dedos en el sexo de esta mientras con la lengua la acariciaba haciendo círculos.

—Te lo daré todo, —dijo él, con su propia respiración también un poco acelerada—. Te lo juro.

Comenzó a hacerlo más rápido mientras esta jadeaba sin control. Y con un grito amortiguado por la propia mano de Hermione se vino escandalosamente.

Ron volvió donde estaba Hermione le dio un dulce beso y la dijo.

-¿Me vas a volver a dejar hacértelo o no? Dijo Ron mientras daba un beso a Hermione y la abrazaba pagándola contra sí.

**Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber. un beso nos leemos pronto**


	13. Ultimo entrenamiento

**Buenas! aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo. Ya sabéis todo es de JK. Rwling menos la historia. Esta parte de la historia también trae lemon así que sino quieres leerlo lo entiendo.**

Llevaban ya un par de días en el colegio, Hermione y Ron no habían seguido con el entrenamiento por falta de tiempo e intimidad. Ron estaba en su cuarto dándole vueltas a cómo podría hacer el siguiente entrenamiento. Pero el problema era que no tenía un sitio íntimo para terminar con él. En cuanto a lo que quería hacer ya lo tenía todo pensado había llegado el momento del sexo. Y ahí estaba el problema que quería encontrar un sitio bonito e íntimo que le permitiera hacerle el amor a su novia con tranquilidad y amor. Quería hacerlo bien, para él no era solo sexo, ella era Hermione y era la persona más increíble del mundo y quería que fuera inolvidable.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Harry había entrado y había empezado a hablarle.

-Ron, tío, ¿Donde estas?, eh eh-dijo Harry acercándose a él.

-¿Qué? Ah, Hola Harry-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa tío? Estas en la luna-dijo Harry

- nada, tío es Hermione,..- dijo Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-¿has discutido con ella? ¿Va mal el entrenamiento?-dijo Harry.

- NO, no .Que va ella es maravillosa. En el entrenamiento ha llegado la hora de ya sabes… hacerlo y y no sé muy bien como… ella es virgen y…-dijo Ron

-Uff, Ron yo con respecto a chicas se poco. Ya sabes …..Pero prepárala bien ya sabes….. y no te asustes cuando sangre…. Es algo normal- dijo Harry algo apenado.

-ya, ya Harry si eso ya lo había pensado. Me asusta mucho hacerla sangrar pero ya sabes… es normal. Me preocupa mas hacerla daño. Uff no sé como….. –dijo Ron.

- ya tío, digamos que no eres del tamaño estándar…pero bueno si haces lo que debes no la dolerá mucho-dijo Harry con un risilla.

-Joder…. Tío….. Anda dejemos de hablar de mi polla. Tengo un problema logístico…. No tengo ningún lugar que me convenza para llevarla. ¿Me sugieres alguno?-dijo Ron.

- Puff , aquí es muy complicado, necesitáis tiempo y tranquilidad. Yo, ah sí yo lleve a draco a la casa de mi tío. ¿Qué te parece? Esta algo sucia pero con unos cuantos arreglos .Yo creo que quedará genial ¿qué me dices?-dijo Harry.

-¿ La casa de Sirius?, no es mala idea.¿ me la dejarías?-dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-claro. Sois mis mejores amigos, es algo que me encantaría hacer por vosotros-dijo Harry.

- gracias Harry, ¿cuándo podría prepararlo?-dijo Ron.

-cuando quieras tío, sin problemas-dijo Harry

-¿qué te parece que lo prepare el jueves? Así estoy allí con Hermione el viernes y el sábado.

-Por mi fenomenal, si algún profesor pregunta por vosotros le daré largas y ya está.

-¡gracias tío eres un amigazo!-dijo Ron esto y le dio un tremendo abrazo.

- no, se merecen, todos deberíamos tener una primera vez que pudiéramos recordar con cariño-dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación.

Ron se volvió a quedar solo en la habitación pero ahora mucho más contento. Ahora solo tenía que preparar la noche más especial para Hermione y ya empezaba a tener cierta idea.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa sabia que Ron estaba montando algo. Llevaba ausentándose toda la semana por largos periodos de tiempo , entre sonrisitas y guiños de ojos. Ya era viernes y había quedado con él en la sala común a las no le había dicho nada de los planes que tenia para ellos. Ella, como era de esperar, llevaba esperando desde las 6.45. Era demasiado puntual. Se dijo a sí misma una vez más.

Pero de repente notó que alguien estaba a su espalda y cuando fue a darse la vuelta, la taparon los ojos.

-Amor, te tengo preparada una sorpresa, hoy será nuestro último entrenamiento. Será algo inolvidable,-dijo Ron mientras le ajustaba el pañuelo a la cabeza y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione se encontró en la puerta de una habitación. Ron la abrió y dejo que ella entrara primero, cerró y la quito la venda.

Hermione se quedó maravillada al ver la estancia, la cama era adintelada y enorme. Había una mesa con todo tipo de comidas y bebidas.

-¿Te gusta amor?-dijo Ron mientras la daba la vuelta y la cogía ambas manos.

-Me encanta, es increíble lo que has hecho, pero ¿para qué es toda esta comida?-dijo Hermione extrañada.

-ay, nena, no vamos a salir de este cuarto en todo el fin de semana, tendremos que recuperar fuerzas-dijo Ron besándola suavemente y deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Hermione.

- Que cosas dices! No podemos estar aquí tanto , en el colegio se darían cuenta y- trató de decir Hermione pero Ron la interrumpió.

-No, te preocupes nena esta todo pensado, ahora ven-dijo el chico.

La acercó más hacia sí y comenzó a besarla el cuello mientras se deshacía de su chaqueta. Ella respiraba con dificultad mientras su novio se deleitaba con su cuello y su clavícula, mantenía las manos agarradas a la espalda de él.

Él siguió quitando un botón tras otro, hasta que la camisa de Hermione se quedó completamente abierta dejando ver un sujetador negro.

-eres tan preciosa, no estés nerviosa Hermione, no pasará nada que tu no quieras-dijo Ron mientras echaba la camisa blanca al suelo y comenzaba a besar los pechos de Hermione.

- es…. Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Hermione.

Entonces ella comenzó a quitarle a su novio la corbata y a desbotonar la camisa. Cuando ambos estaban sin camisa comenzaron a besarse. Lo que comenzó como un dulce y casto beso se tornó apasionado lleno de mordidas y lenguas acariciándose.

La guio hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, hacer esto le permitió poder besar ya amasar bien los pechos de Hermione. Empezó a besar desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y quitándola los zapatos y calcetines la tumbó en la cama. Volvió a recrearse en sus pechos. Mientras besaba y lamia uno peñizcaba el otro. Poco a poco Hermione fue emitiendo gemidos más audibles y desesperados. A esto ron empezó a quitarle los pantalones. Cuando hubo acabado se quedó maravillado observándola. Hermione que se empezó a poner nerviosa por el escrutinio de su novio. Se levantó y dijo.

-bueno ahora te toca a ti no?-dijo Hermione y se sentó a un lado de la cama quitándole los zapatos y calcetines a Ron. Cuando se iba a agachar a desabrocharle los pantalones se puso muy nerviosa se dio cuenta de lo que significaba y titubeo.

Ron se dio cuenta cogió a Hermione y la empezó a besar , mientras la acariciaba el pelo. Ahora el estaba encima de ella. Ron había conseguido que se le olvidara con el rápido movimiento que había hecho pero ahora volvia a pensar.

-Nena , ¿ que te pasa? Tienes dudas?-dijo Ron comprensivamente.

-no , no sé estoy nerviosa no sé que hacer… yo no creo poder estar a la altura Ron-dijo mirando hacia el techo porque se moria de vergüenza.

-no te preocupes te quiero a ti , con tu inocencia y tus quieres que pare no hay problema nos comemos las tartas y ya amo y eso no lo cambiará nada-dijo Ron.

-No , no claro que no quiero parar yo tembien te quiero y quiero hacerlo. Simplemente estoy nerviosa-dijo Hermione.

Tengo un remedio para que te olvides de todo, ¿me dejas probar?-Dijo Ron y ella asintió.

Comenzó a besarla el ombligo y le quitó las bragas. Y empezó a besarse dulcemente entre los muslos. Lo que empezó con dulces besos siguió con largas lamidas e introduciendo sus dedos. En nada Hermione había olvidado los nervios y estaba a merced del orgasmo que Ron la estaba proporcionando. Cuando terminó abrió los ojos y se ruborizó a ver a Ron con una sonrisita mirándola. Se acercó a su boca y empezaron a besarse pasionalmente, Hermione bajo la mano a los pantalones de su novio los desabrochó y comenzó a bajarlos con la ayuda de su novio, tras el pantalón Ron se quitó el calzoncillo. Y se preparó para lo que venía. Se puso entre las piernas de Hermione y se besaron. Guio su pene hacia la entrada de Hermione y empujó sabiendo que lo que venía no era bonito para ella. Ella se tensó y él esperó a que se acostumbrará a su longitud. Cuando la sentió relajarse salió de ella y volvió a entrar , esta vez llenándola. Cuando vio que el dolor de Hermione era menor fue haciendo sus embestidas mas rápidas y ella le empezó a regalar dulces gemidos. Entonces sus gemidos se hicieron mas intensos sabiendo lo que eso significaba comenzó a ir mucho mas rápido y fue entonces cuando Hermione consiguió su segundo orgasmo. Al ver que Hermione había llegado, el también se dejó llevar. Y así yacieron exhaustos hasta que cayeron en los brazos de morfeo.

**bueno este es el antepenúltimo capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y hacermelo saber. Un beso**


	14. epilogo: la boda

**Bueno chicas , ya vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo y es el ultimo. Espero que les guste y como siempre todo es de jk. rowling lo mio es la trama. Sin mas dilación. A leer!**

La luz salía por las cortinas y se perdía por el cuerpo de su amada, con esa luz era imposible apartar la vista y levantarse. Si de por si su amor era preciosa, ahora no tenia calificativo que explicara lo que ella era. Su agarrándole. Ese era el paraíso. Pensó Ron mientras se bajaba de la cama y se marchaba al baño.

Hermione despertó al notar que se había quedado sola en la cama, su cabeza era una madeja de pensamientos y sentimientos. Había hecho el amor con el chico que llevaba siendo su amigo años. Y no solo no se arrepentía sino que se sentía contenta. Sus pensamientos fueron acallados por las pisadas de ron que le devolvían a la habitación en la que había perdido su virginidad.

-nena,ya te has despertado ¿ como estas?-dijo Ron metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y besándola dulcemente la mejilla. Mientras la abrazaba.

-muy bien Ron, soy muy feliz-dijo Hermione escondiendo su cara en el hombro de este.

-No, sabes cómo te quiero- dijo Ron comenzando a besar apasionadamente a su novia.

Mientras Ron bajaba por su cuello Hermione dijo: uuho segundo round.

Ron rio contra su cuello y se dispuso a volver a hacerle el amor a su novia.

Esta vez quien se despertó primero fue Hermione, se levantó y se fue hacia la mesa de las tartas. Tenía tanta hambre que las probó todas. Mientras comía se le calló un poco de nata en la pierna, la recogió con el dedo y lo chupó. Ese simple gesto la hizo tener una picara idea.

Miro ,a Ron que todavía estaba dormido, y estaba tumbado boca arriba, pero lo que más la extrañó es que volvía a aparecer una descomunal erección entre sus piernas. Así que, dejando la vergüenza a un lado se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y comenzó a besar dulcemente su cuello . Metió un dedo en la tarta y lo unto por el pecho de su novio. Y comenzó a chuparlo.

Ron ante tanta atención despertó sobresaltado.

-pero bueno que novia mas experimentada tengo-dijo Ron poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza y mirándola con vehemencia.

-una que tiene sus ideas- dijo Hermione mientras volvía a untar a su novio esta vez con fresa liquida. Por todo su ombligo hasta llegar a su pene.

Como había hecho anteriormente lo lamio sin tapujos mientras Ron comenzaba a emitir pequeños gemidos.

Cuando se le acabó la fresa, cogió el chocolate y lo esparció pero esta vez solo lo hizo por su pene. Exceptuando un chorrito que lo hecho en los labios de su novio que devoro con frenesí.

Ron ante esta locura de su novia la besó y la dio la vuelta. Al hacer esto ambos se pringaron de chocolate.

-Ron, no, déjame que quiero terminar lo que he empezado- diciendo esto Hermione le dio la vuelta y comenzó a chupar y lamer el miembro de su novio. Cuando se quedó sin chocolate le dio igual y siguió saboreando a su novio hasta que este se vino escandalosamente manchando la mano de Hermione en el proceso.

-Nena, eres fantástica, ven, estamos los dos cubiertos de chocolate, tendremos que hacer algo- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Dónde vamos?¿No tienes hambre?-dijo Hermione extrañada agarrándole la mano.

- a darnos un bañito juntos, claro que tengo hambre, pero me puede el hambre de ti asique, lo primero es lo primero.

-Que cosas dices- dijo Hermione mientras le seguía.

Cuando llegaron al baño , Ron preparó la bañera puso el agua a una temperatura correcta y la dejo correr. Mientras la bañera se llenaba comenzó a besar a su novia. Los besos que en un principio eran castos se convirtieron en segundos en apasionados. Lo único que podía despertarles de la pasión fue el agua cayéndose por las paredes de la bañera. Con un rápido movimiento Ron dejó de besar a Hermione y cerró el grifo, hizo que la bañera se vaciara un poco para que los dos cupieran.

Y ambos se metieron en la bañera. Ron se sentó e hizo que Hermione se sentara entre sus piernas. Y cogió un poco de gel y una toallita y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de su novia. Cuando estuvo limpio dejo la toallita y comenzó a hacer círculos en el clítoris de esta mientras le daba mordisquitos en la oreja. En pocos segundos, Hermione estaba preparada para volver hacerlo asique se dio la vuelta, Ron la miró extrañado, y se sentó encima de él. Y comenzó a cabalgarlo, y pronto volvió a deshacerse en un ruidoso orgasmo. Cuando esto ocurrió Ron empezó a embestir más fuerte y ella sin poder creerlo volvió a sentir esa sensación mientras él se derraba en ella.

Prologo

Dos años después

Estaban en un bonito restaurante, iban ya por el postre y Hermione sabía que Ron quería decirla algo. Se le notaba más nervioso de lo normal, estaba rojo y no hablaba. Cuando Hermione iba a decirle que le dijera ya lo que le pasaba que la estaba preocupando, Ron se levantó y comenzó a hablar:

-Hermione eres el amor de mi vida, no imagino la vida sin ti, llevamos siendo novios dos años y amigos 7 no puedo ni quiero evitar decirte esto: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- y con eso levantó un precioso anillo hacia su novia.

- eres maravilloso, claro que quiero-dijo esto y lo besó.

-Hermione te quiero- dijo y la puso el anillo.

-yo también te quiero-dijo Hermione y se besaron apasionadamente entre aplausos y júbilo.

Dos años más tarde.

La boda

-Draco , Harry, por el poder que me ha dado el ministerio de magia yo os declaro marido y marido , pueden besarse-dijo el primer ministro.

Cuando Harry y Draco se besaron toda la sala estalló en aplausos y vitores. Un millar de globos cayeron sobre sus cabezas y draco abrazó a Harry.

-siento mucho que tu madre no pueda estar aquí-dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la espalda al ahora su marido.

- no te preocupes, cariño, estoy bien, es mejor así .No quería verla sufrir más con esa maldita enfermedad-dijo Draco.

- eso es cierto, bueno en estos dos años has conseguido que Hermione y Ron confíen en ti y te quieran. No estás solo- Dijo Harry

-hombre Harry tanto como quererme, yo creo que más bien me soportan por ti- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué dices? Si no les calleras bien no habrías sido testigo en su boda ni te dejarían que cuidaras a su pequeña-dijo Harry mientras comenzaban a salir del salón.

- eso es cierto, pero yo creo que la que de verdad me quiere es esa pequeña, que ganas tengo de tener una propia- dijo Draco mientras besaba a Harry.

Como si les hubiera escuchado la pequeña liberty salto a los brazos de Draco y se acurrucó. Seguidos de ella aparecieron sus papas y les felicitaron por su nuevo estado.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer , espero que os haya gustado. Si teneís alguna sugerencia no dudeis en compartirla. Un BESAZO**


End file.
